


Passing the Time

by leckadams



Series: Teen Wolf "This Might Help" Challenge [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:24:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leckadams/pseuds/leckadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This Might Help challenge<br/>Season 3b Epi 5</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing the Time

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Missus_T_ for her help. Eventually I will have convinced her to watch the show!

“Are you willing to die for him?” Derek asked the twins.

“Seriously, Derek. Have you EVER play truth or dare? This is supposed to be fun! Something to pass the time while we wait for Allison or Isaac to call and tell us what they found out about these things,” Scott admonished.

After banishing the Oni to the outside of the house and making sure his dad wasn’t dead yet, Scott decided that his pack needed to destress given the fact that they could be dead soon. Kira had suggested spin the bottle, but seeing as she was the only girl of the group and he wasn’t keen on kissing either of the twins, Scott ixnayed that idea. So of course the next thing that came to mind was truth or dare.

Using his alpha position, he requested that they all sit in a circle and the game began. Scott broke the ice by asking Kira first. She had chosen dare and proceeded to cluck like a chicken while waddling around the group as requested.

Then Derek told the group that he preferred to go commando, but if he had wear underwear he would wear [jocks](http://www.andrewchristian.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/554x666/170ec19af00183b5e0368529fc2daa2f/9/3/9352_3505.jpg). Scott swore he had never seen the shade of red that covered Derek’s face on any person, supernatural or not.

Then of course Derek had to turn the game into serious thing again by asking the twins if they would die for Scott.

So after the scolding from his alpha, Derek asked a different question.

“What does it feel like to be absorbed into each other?”


End file.
